Claustrophobic
by BokuNoLies
Summary: Somehow, being claustrophobic is a good thing. This is for the Dialogue Challenge issued by Jazyrha on SHINE. /KyouKao/


Title: Claustrophobic

Summary: Somehow, being claustrophobic is a good thing. KyouKao

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran Kokou Host Club.

Kryz-Chan's **NOTE: ** This is the Dialogue Challenge issued by Jazyrha on SHINE. It's even my first KyouKao. Hope you enjoy it. **Criticism** and **Comments** are a must. XD

…

"P-Please d-don't..."

"But it's the only option for you."

"B-But I-I'm scared..."

"You wanted this right?"

"Y-Yes, but..."

"What?"

"…It's too stiff and uncomfortable"

"So?"

"Y-You don't mind, why?

"Because thinking over it makes irrational facts, and you don't want that, right?"

"I don't but still…"

"You should just comply. You know it's for your own satisfaction."

"W-WHAT, Are you implying that I wanted THIS?"

"It's your own doing."

"But, I…"

"Speechless."

"No! It's just uncomfortable. You kept on touching me in so many places."

"Well, do you mind?"

"D-Do you…?"

"No because, such things shouldn't be my concern since, it's for your own pleasure."

"I-Is that a comment or a joke?"

"Either."

"…I Hate You"

"Really, is that the truth?"

"Who would like you—hey, stop that!"

"I'm not doing anything out of your disliking. Is it a bother?"

"N-No"

"That's very unlikely of you, to comply."

"What can I do? You're pressing on to me too much, and your hands wouldn't stay still."

"You shouldn't complain. You locked us in. It's your own mischievousness that caught you, and you even drag me along."

"Don't feed me my own mistakes!"

"It's not feeding; it's called an obvious statement."

"…Whatever."

"But staying with you in this closet is interesting."

"W-Why is that?"

"I found out a lot of things."

"Like, what?"

"Like the way you cling on to my blazer so tightly, and the way your lips tremble when I avoided your gaze."

"I didn't."

"Don't lie to yourself. I already figured it out."

"H-How, such simple actions wouldn't mean anything."

"It would if you observe well."

"You don't know me that much to make such conclusions."

"…Let me ask you this. Do you even know me, to tell that I'm flabbergasting such nonsense?"

"N-No!"

"Crying is an irrational thing."

"I'm not crying…"

"…Kaoru"

"I told you, I'm not crying!"

"Immaturities are not the answer, you should know that!"

"I'm afraid of closed spaces, alright!"

"I've noticed."

"This isn't a joke anymore, Senpai!"

"Is it something I should worry about? You haven't showed me any signs of irregularities that may cause me to worry."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If talking would do help to avoid your dilemmatic situation then I'll talk, because you dying will lose me some profits."

"…Then I should have died."

"Saying something, Kaoru?"

"……"

"…Senpai"

"Hmn…"

"Can you hold me, just a little bit tighter…?"

"Would that ease you?"

"……"

"…Kaoru"

"Senpai, I-I c-can't breathe."

"………"

"…W-what was that for?"

"Did it stabilize your breathing?"

"A bit, but Senpai…You kissed me!"

"Don't speak nonsense."

"It's not…Senpai, kiss me again. Please."

"You're requesting far too much."

"…Will it hurt if we try it for the second time?"

"……"

"……"

"…Kaoru"

"Just let me kiss you a little bit longer."

"Such request, are you crying? Haven't I told you—?"

"I love you."

"I don't love."

"I don't care! I love you, I really do."

"How can such small scene turn your logic into something unreasonable as loving me?"

"…I loved you ever since but, you never looked at me. Not even a single glimpse."

"Such nonsense, Kaoru what you fathom towards me is not love."

"What would you call that? If you're disgusted with me, I don't care. But please, just tell me if you don't feel the same way… it would make everything easier for me."

"…I don't love you; and I never did love anyone but…"

"……"

"…I like you far better than anyone else."

"……"

"Kaoru…?"

"Kaoru…Wake up."

"Wake up!"

"Wake up."

"Kao-Chan, wake up."

"W-what happened?"

"…Kao-Chan and Kyou-Chan were locked inside a closet, good thing Tama-Chan searched in that area."

"…I was so worried Kaoru."

"Gomen, Hikaru."

"Where is Kyouya-Senpai?"

"He went outside for a walk."

"…I need to talk to him."

"S-Sure…"

"Senpai…"

"Resting would be good, Kaoru. I'll lose half of the little devils profits if you can't perform with Hikaru."

"…Senpai, Thank you."

"Words exchanged and things that had happened shouldn't be told, or I'll tell everyone that you're Claustrophobic. It could raise the clubs income, so telling it to others wouldn't affect me, but you."

"…Then tell, I don't mind. What had happened made me forget the retrospect of my childhood, and it's all thanks to you."

"Such thoughtless words; I could never been of help. You did it yourself."

"N-No…"

"Lies are always lies, Kaoru."

"I'm not lying!"

"….."

"I'll prove it…"

"…Doing that doesn't prove anything."

"Yes, it does."

"..."

"Claustrophobia is something I obtained from being locked inside the closet when I was five, and Hikaru wasn't there to even help me out. But a simple conversation with you took the fear away, even if it was just for awhile."

"……"

"A-And moments in that closet will be kept in here, always."

"…Ahh, Senpai what are you--?"

"Do you have any objections?"

"N-No…"

"Good."

"Where are we going then?"

"Inside another closet…"

"W-What…"

"Reserve those complaints later…"

"…Senpai, I think I'm still claustrophobic…"

"That's good."

"E-Eh"

"I can do various things to make it disappear."

"I t-think it's a bad idea to be enslaved by a demon. I wish I wasn't claustrophobic."

"Saying something in particular?"

"Nothing, Senpai…"

"Come on, let's go?"

"…H-help?"

-END-

Kryz-Chan's Last **NOTES**: I need help! Criticize me brutally. I'm in need of it!


End file.
